


A Shot of /ll/ove

by Goid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: /ll/, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, lesbian loli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: In this alternate timeline, Gabi Braun and Sasha Blouse are a lesbian couple.
Relationships: Gabi Braun/ Sasha Blouse
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	A Shot of /ll/ove

They had been living happily together for a while now. Gabi and Sasha, that is. Gabi had decided to explore Paradis island and needed somewhere to stay during her long visit. Sasha offered, and it was set. Over the past couple of months, they had formed a strange bond with one another, as they seemed to get along rather well. So well, they had started a bit of a secret illicit relationship. 

It all started of course when Gabi rolled onto their airship and took a wild shot at the group of people standing there. Luckily for everyone involved, the bullet did not hit any of the soldiers standing directly in front of her and instead went through the thin wall behind them, directly into SHITren’s head, killing him instantly. 

It was for the better, he would never live to be an angsty edgelord that wants to kill the entire world for 'muh freedom'. And the cuckold by the name of Floch would never think of himself as anything more than that. Thus negating all his bullshit.

But all of that is from a different time, a different course of events. With the founding and attack titan gone, paradis was forced to surrender to Marley. And there had been a kind of peace for a time, with Eldians from the mainland allowed to visit the island or vice versa.

~

Sasha held onto Gabi as she sat on the bed, pulling the younger girl down with her so they were sitting side-by-side. Sasha moved her hand up and down Gabi’s arm, gently caressing her. She slowly leaned into Gabi, their lips meeting. It was a soft and tender touch at first. All the while, Sasha’s hands move around Gabi’s body, feeling her curves, or lack thereof through her clothes. 

Sasha pressed forward, getting up on her knees and pushing Gabi backward, until she was on her back, with Sasha hovering over her. Sasha quickly moved to unbutton Gabi’s Blouse. As the small buttons popped open Gabi’s face became redder and redder until the last button was undone and Gabi’s bare chest was exposed. Her soft body was smooth to the touch, her small mosquito bite nipples placed just so in the middle of the faint inclination of a budding breast. Gabi had just enough fat on her chest to hide her skeletal structure, but she was far from filling even an A cup bra. 

Sasha’s kisses broke from Gabi’s lips and started to trail down. First back down her jawline, to her neck. Spending a brief moment kissing Gabi’s neck, Sasha then went down the younger girl’s collar bone. With the shirt open she was free to continue south, kissing all over Gabi’s chest before latching onto one of her small pert nipples. 

Gabi moaned in both pain and pleasure as Sasha latched onto her. Gabi could feel the ever so slight grazing of teeth on her tender flesh as Sasha suckled. Gabi’s nipples were erect at this point, begging for more attention. But at the same time, it was slightly uncomfortable for the young girl, as her breasts were slightly sore. An issue with puberty, it would seem. 

Gabi put her small arms around Sasha’s head, beaconing for more and more of her wonderful tongue. Sasha could feel Gabi’s nails dig into her scalp as Gabi attempted to hold Sasha in place.

While Sasha teased the girl’s chest, making her coo and moan in delight and discomfort, her free hand crept up Gabi’s leg, starting at her calf and raising to her thigh, slipping easily under Gabi’s skirt. She rubbed Gabi’s thigh, feeling the goosebumps before reaching her hand up a little bit higher and hooking her fingers around Gabi’s panties. 

Sasha raked her nails against Gabi’s flesh as she dragged the panties down, at an agonizingly slow speed. Gabi looked down at Sasha, who met her gaze. They locked eyes for a moment before Sasha pulled Gabi’s panties down to her ankles, and then completely off, throwing them across the room. 

Sasha sat up, put her hands on Gabi’s knees, and slowly coaxed Gabi to spread her legs. Sasha knew that Gabi particularly liked this part. Sasha lowered her head between Gabi’s thighs and began to work on her. Slowly kissing and licking around Gabi’s inner thighs first before moving on to her honeypot. She licked and nibbled at Gabi’s slit, teasing the girl, making her gasp and claw at the bedsheets in ecstasy. Once Gabi was warmed up and dripping wet, though, it was time to move onto the main event. 

Sasha got up from the bed, wiping her chin before disrobing herself. She walked over to the side of the bed where an end table stood and opened the drawer. Reaching into the back she rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a big purple curved double-sided dildo with a harness attached. It worked so that the one wearing the harness could be penetrated at the same time they were penetrating their lover, so with each thrust, the penetrator would also be getting pleasure.

Gabi gulped as she saw it. She knew what came next, this wasn’t the first time after all. Gabi wasn’t a huge fan of what was about to happen, it was always uncomfortable for the first thirty seconds or so, trying to accommodate for the toy. Gabi knew, however, that her older girlfriend loved it. So, Gabi endured it, for Sasha’s sake. 

Sasha took a couple of minutes to strap the harness to herself, while Gabi stroked and fiddled between her legs, keeping herself humming. Once strapped up, Sasha had a large purple phallus standing at attention between her legs, with the back end stuck inside herself. With a grin of confidence, Sasha crawled back onto the bed. She got between Gabi’s legs again, and leaned down, kissing the younger girl. Sashas fingers roamed Gabi's taut stomach, and she stuck them inside, making sure Gabi was nice and ready before she tried to put something bigger in. 

Once she thought Gabi was adequately wet herself, Sasha pulled back and cupped her hand around her faux-cock, spitting on it, and rubbing the saliva around the shaft, making it nice and lubricated. She lined up the purple head with Gabi’s tight lips and pressed against her. 

“Ready?” Sasha asked. Gabi nodded, biting her bottom lip. 

Sasha pushed her body weight forward, the toy slipping an inch inside of Gabi.

“Hnngh.” Gabi groaned in protest as she was spread open. 

“I know, babe, but you know it gets better… just gotta…” Sasha reassured Gabi, slowly undulating her hips, making the toy enter and pull out of Gabi, mixing the impromptu lube of the spit with Gabi’s natural slickness to get the toy slipping in and out easily. 

“I’m gonna go in deeper,” Sasha warned once the tip of the toy was nice and slick. She pushed harder into Gabi, who again let out an uncomfortable groan as her furthest depths were plundered. But with this depth, the curved toy was now hitting her G-spot, and the fun part of using this toy was beginning. As Sasha rocked her hips back and forth the toy rolled over Gabi’s internal love button over and over each time sending a small jolt of pleasure through Gabi’s small frame. 

Gabi’s breath began to become ragged as Sasha turned up the heat, starting to really get into her dominant role and pump Gabi hard and faster. Sasha was more or less a different person during sex. It was a bit of a strange trait, but Gabi didn’t mind, and over time found it a bit endearing. Sasha liked to be dominant, thus the strap-on. But She also liked to degrade her partner, if only slightly during sex. It must have been some kind of turn-on or fetish. Gabi wasn’t completely sure. 

“Oh yeah,” Sasha said, gritting her teeth. Her hands were on Gabi’s thighs now, giving her more leverage to pump into Gabi’s tight snatch. 

“You little whore, you like that?” Sasha grunted between thrusts. Typically Gabi didn’t respond to Sasha’s mocking, but everyone once in a while she would encourage Sasha and she seemed to enjoy that immensely. 

“You’re my...Little slut... “ Sasha said nearing the end of the session, they were both getting close to climax. 

“Yeah, fuck me like a good little Eldian whore.” Gabi finally gave back to Sasha. Mainly because she knew it would send Sasha over the edge to climax. She wasn’t very good at ‘dirty talk’ but had learned a tiny bit from being with Sasha for the past couple of months. 

“Oh, fuck!” Sasha half-yelled, She began rapidly slamming her hips into Gabi before throwing her head back as an orgasm quaked her body. Gabi also achieved orgasm during this pummeling. Gabi’s toes curled and her legs shook her muscles all tensed at once as waves of rippling pleasure flowed throughout her body. Her muscles all relaxed and she was left with a sense of warmth and exhaustion. But most of all, she was happy. Sasha pulled out and unclasped the strap-on, letting it fall off her body and the side of the bed. She crawled up next to Gabi. They cuddled there for a time. Possibly hours. It was hard to tell in the afterglow. Their hot, naked bodies intermingling with one another. This truly was the best of all outcomes.


End file.
